Safe
by Isabel-lupin-black
Summary: Dipper and Mabel get mugged and their great uncles are the only people available to comfort them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ I came up with this idea and I decided to write it n.n I hope you enjoy this. Leave a comment if you like it:)**

 **Now, let's begin.**

 **Warning: There is little violence in this one shot. There is nothing too graphic or too bad, but I still think it is a good idea to point this out.**

 **I do not own Gravity Falls or any of its characters.**

* * *

" **Safe"**

* * *

Dipper and Mabel were happily returning to their beloved Shack. It was almost sunset and both of them had just bought lots of ice cream and chips so they could spend their night watching horror movies.

"This is going to be fun!" exclaimed the girl, she was wearing a pink sweater with a little ghost in the center "It's been a while since we had a movie night".

"I know" Dipper smiled at his sister "I just hope that Grunkle Ford is okay with all the stuff we bought, he wants us to eat more healthy and all".

"Nah, he will accept it" the girl gave the sweetest look at her brother "I just have to be really charming and he won't get angry."

"You know, as long as you don't use that tactic in the future, I'm okay with that" Dipper saw how his sister was having problems with carrying the bag with the ice cream "You need help with that?"

"No, I'm fine" the girl said, unconvincingly.

"Come on Mabel, have the bag with the chips, it's lighter." The boy said.

"Never! I refuse to believe that you are stronger than me- Woah!" the girl almost tripped over when she was balancing the bag in her arms. "Fine" she sighed.

Dipper laughed while Mabel just placed the bag in the floor and reached for the bag in Dipper's hands.

"Mabel, I'm a boy, I will be physically stronger than you sooner or later." Dipper grabbed the bag that was now in the floor.

"Not if I go to the gym and lift weights." The girl pointed out.

"Yeah… I think we are still too young to do that kind of exercise" Dipper continued walking with his sister "Maybe in the future, though."

In that moment, two men got in their way.

"Well, what do we have here?" the men had a cap that covered their entire face, with the exception of their eyes. "One little boy and a pretty girl."

Mabel and Dipper began walking backwards, their faces in full horror. However, they hit someone with their backs

"They are cute, aren't they?" A voice behind them said.

"Maybe their pockets have cute and useful stuff too."

Dipper quickly grabbed Mabel by her arm and tried to get away, but it was too late.

Two men grabbed Dipper by his hair while the other two grabbed Mabel by her hair, causing them to scream.

"Kids, you are already a little far from the town, no one will hear you."

Dipper was trying to think of a plan to get away from that situation, but his mind was also terrified and confused.

" _This town is supposed to be safe, this never happened before, what do I do, what do I do?"_

One man took Dipper's vest and checked the teen's pocket.

"Great, this kid has money, a phone…" a man had a smile on his eyes. "Good thing we ran into them."

"This girl have something in her sweater." One man was trying to take out her sweater while the other one carry her. "Stop resisting!" the man yelled before pulling her by the hair.

"Mabel! Leave her alone!"

"Shut up!" the man who was holding Dipper slapped him, making him and Mabel scream.

One of the men successfully removed the girl's sweater and saw it's pockets.

"Money, a cell phone… a grappling hook?" the man smiled mischievously "Girl, why didn't you use this against us, huh? What, you don't dislike us then?"

The man's tone was enough to make Dipper shiver in disgust.

"Huh, interesting." The man who held Mabel and the man who took out Dipper's vest went closer smiled.

Dipper didn't liked that smile at all.

"I'd rather have some fun with this guy." The man who held Dipper said, making the boy gulp in fear, but in that moment, Dipper noticed how his legs were conveniently hanging in front of the man's low area.

Dipper kicked the man with full force and was quickly left on the floor while the man groaned in pain.

"What the… OW!"

Mabel had bitten the guy's hand and he had released her, she then was lucky enough to be able to ran past the men, who were slightly shocked by the situation.

Both siblings held hands and ran, knowing that the men were running behind them.

"Come back!"

"You are gonna regret this!"

The men continued yelling curses behind them, but they ignored them, Dipper and Mabel just kept running to the shack when Dipper saw a good hiding spot behind a tree.

Both siblings waited till hearing the men looking for them. After a few minutes, the men gave up and the twins sighed with relief.

And it wasn't till that moment, that they realized their awful desire to _cry_.

Mabel let her tears roll down her cheeks before hiding her face in her knees. She was trembling and Dipper, who was crying too, held her close to him.

They didn't know how long they stayed there, crying their eyes out, but when Dipper noticed that there were some stars visible in the orange sky, he knew it was time to get home.

"Let's go, Mabel." He took his sister's hands. "We need to go."

Mabel only nodded.

They walk in silence, however, even the slightest sound of the forest in that moment made them jump.

They hated that.

Soon, the Shack came into view, and they ran at it. In that moment, the Shack meant safeness, protection, _comfort_.

Dipper opened the door and the twins entered, they noticed Stan in the small couch, watching TV. The man, when he heard the door open, quickly looked at the pair.

"Hey, where have you been? I thought you wanted…"

Stan froze, he noticed the state of the kids. Mabel didn't have her sweater and her hair was a mess. Dipper didn't have his vest, nor his cap and his cheek was red.

"What…?"

Stan couldn't finish his question because the twins quickly launched themselves at the man and began to cry.

The man didn't know what to do, but he hold them close to him while whispering words of comfort to the pair.

"It's okay, it's okay, I got you now." The man began to stroke the kids' back "It's okay to cry, don't be afraid, I'm here."

"Stanley" Ford's voice was a little far from them "We ran out of coffee." The man was now at the room's entrance, not noticing the scene in front of him "I'll go to the town..."

"NO"

Mabel's scream was enough to make Ford turn around and watch Dipper hugging Stan tightly. Mabel, however, was currently running to him and, before he could react, the girl launched herself to the man. Ford lost his equilibrium and hit the floor, but he caught her. Noticing the girl's sobs, he hugged her tightly.

"What happened?" he mumbled, looking at his brother, who was as confused and concerned as him.

The family stayed like that for a moment. Stan was comforting Dipper in the small couch while Ford comforted Mabel while sitting on the floor. Neither of the older siblings wanted to ask them what happened yet. The teens needed to calm down first.

* * *

"Here you go, drink it, it'll make you feel better."

The four Pines were now at the kitchen table. Stan placed in front of Dipper and Mabel two cups of hot chocolate.

They started to drink the chocolate, still trembling a little, but after a little while, they were calm and Stan finally asked what his brother and him wanted to know.

"What happened?"

Dipper closed his eyes at the horrible memory before answering in a small whisper. "We were mugged by four men."

Stan and Ford opened their eyes fully at the revelation. Ford took with his hands Dipper's and Mabel's hand.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, worried.

"Not really" Mabel answered this time "The men just took our money and phones… wait, Dipper…"

"One of the men slapped me." The boy said. "But I'm okay."

Stan clenched his fist at hearing this and it took Ford's full control not to do the same.

"We left our shopping bags in there. " Mabel told them, she began to tremble again "They took Dipper's vest and my sweater… and t-they almost…"

"They said they wanted to have _fun_ with us." Dipper's eyes were filling with tears again. "We were able to escape before that, but…"

"We were so scared…"

Mabel began to sob again and used both of her hands to hide her face. Dipper hugged her, leaving a shocked Ford with his hands on the table.

Hands that really wanted to punch someone in that moment.

Stan was furious too. His hands trembled and he seriously was considering calling some old people he knew to do him a little favor by killing the horrible people that dared to harm his great niece and nephew.

Ford called the sheriffs, and they told him what he didn't want to hear.

"It seems like there had been some incidents like this in the town recently." He told his family.

Mabel sighed "I'm not going to the town ever again."

"You can't be here forever." Ford told her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "However, it might be a good idea for you two to stay in the shack for a few days."

Both men put the young twins in bed, however, when they were about to leave, Dipper stopped them.

"Wait!" he exclaimed "Would you two… er…"

"Would you stay till we fall asleep?" Mabel asked for her brother.

Both men accepted. Ford sat at the side of Mabel's bed while Stan did the same with Dipper. They stroked their hair till the twins breath changed, indicating that they were asleep.

* * *

"I hate this."

Stan was now in the kitchen table with his brother. Both of them had frown on their faces.

"I do too." Ford sighed. "But there is nothing we can do…" he then, looked at his brother with determination in his eyes. "Without some weapons."

Stan smiled at his brother. "I'm listening."

* * *

Stanley and Stanford Pines were now where the twins said they were mugged. They didn't know if the four men that inflicted pain in their kids were going to be there, however…

"Man, that man was easy to get."

Four men were now walking down the lonely street, laughing at something.

"I know, but he only had a stupid cellphone." A blond man said. "We already have seven."

"We will sell them" a redhead spoke this time. "People always buy cheap phones.

"He is right." A guy with black hair agreed with the redhead. "But I want to do more next time"

"Yeah, I kind of miss the kids from yesterday." Another man said, his hair was blond too, but he was slightly taller than the other guy. "I mean, it was the first time we mug kids and, man, it was fun."

Ford and Stan gritted their teeth at this.

So it was them.

"I know right?" the Pines didn't like the redhead smile one bit. "I miss the little boy."

"I miss the girl." The man with black hair said. "I _really_ wanted to spend the night with her and fu..."

That was it.

Ford and Stan ran towards the men and quickly cornered them.

"What the…?"

"What's your problem, old men?"

One guy attempted to walk closer to Ford, but then he froze when the twin took out two weird guns that look way more dangerous than a normal one.

"You are coming with us, _now_ "

* * *

Ford and Stan returned that night to the Shack. They were tired, but had a big smile on their faces.

"Where were you?" Mabel's face was full of concern "Don't go to the town without telling us!"

"Are they back?" Dipper entered the small living room. "Where were you?"

"Calm down." Stan sat in the small couch and put Mabel on his lap. "We were taking care of some business."

"Business?" Dipper raised an eyebrow and looked at Ford for answers.

"Well, let's say that now it's safe to go to the town again." The man said, smiling to the boy.

"What?" Mabel blinked at this. "But those men…"

"Were captured." Stan finished for her. "Don't ask how."

Mabel didn't ask how, but she hugged Stan with her full force while Dipper did the same with Ford.

"You risked yourselves!" the girl exclaimed, concerned.

"Hey, we were in a boat last year fighting monsters, this was nothing." Stan said, returning the girl's hug.

"Besides, we didn't want you to feel unsafe in the town" For commented while stroking the boy's head. "You are now free to go there… but with protection."

"That means guns, and you'll have boxing lessons."

"Is it legal for us to carry guns?" Mabel asked, raising an eyebrow to Stan.

"Well…"

"You will not have guns." Ford rolled his eyes at his brother. "We'll discuss you protection later, but now…" Ford showed the twins a shopping bag full of chips and ice cream "Let's watch a movie."

The four Pines spent their night eating junk food and watching horror movies till the kids fall asleep. They were safe now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Huh, this one-shot became a two-shot~**

 **Also, there's small references to my fic "Well, I am a boy again." If you didn't read the story... don't worry, it's not necessary to understand this little fic:p but if you want to read a story about Ford turning into a kid again, go check it out n.n**

 **TheRickestRick: Hey! I'm glad you liked this n.n Thanks for reading!~**

 **Spider-Pig 1986: I'm glad you liked this~ Yeah, Stan and Ford are awesome, aren't they? n.n Thanks for reading!~**

 **P : Wha-? NO, Ford didn't shoot anyone D: I swear! He just threatened them, hehehe. Thanks for reading!~ /:D**

 **Now, enjoy~**

* * *

" **Don't worry"**

* * *

The next morning, Stan turned the TV and smiled at the news.

"Last night, the Gravity Falls' men that had been mugging the town people were captured and are now in Gravity Falls' prison."

"Nice" Stan took a sip of his cup, before remembering that he was just drinking milk. "Ugh, right, we need coffee."

"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper and Mabel appeared in the living room. "Let's go to the mall today! I want to buy more knitting supplies!" the girl said.

"You can just buy them in another store."

"But in the mall I have found the best glitter to put on my sweaters!" the girl said, putting her best puppies eyes. "Please, Grunkle Stan."

Stan frowned, that look always worked with him "Alright, alright."

"Yeah!" Dipper and Mabel high fived "Now I may find the new edition of D, D and more D!" Dipper exclaimed happily.

"Why are you two so happy?" Ford asked, raising an eyebrow to the twins. "I was heading to the basement and I could hear you from there."

"Sorry, Grunkle Ford! But we're heading to the mall!" Mabel announced to the man, while playing nervously with her hair "Don't you wanna come with us?"

"Maybe in another occasion, Mabel, I am currently starting a new project and…"

"Oh, no. You are not spending all your time down there again" Stan frowned at his twin "Last project you made turned into a very weird situation for us. You will come to the mall!"

"I have nothing to do in the mall." Ford said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously "I don't need to buy anything."

"Please, Grunkle Ford, come with us." Mabel made put her charming smile.

Ford sighed, "Fine, I'll go with you."

"Great! Come on Dipper, let's go for our savings!"

Dipper happily followed his sister to the attic, leaving Stan and Ford alone.

"How does she do that?" Ford asked to Stan "She just smiles and makes you feel like you're a terrible person if you say no to her."

"I've been asking myself the same thing a lot of time before you came." Stan said, taking a sip of his cup and cringing after that "After the mall, we will buy some coffee."

* * *

"Here we are!" Mabel was about to run in the place when Ford stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Mabel." The man said, smiling to her "I don't want you to trip and get hurt."

"Don't worry, Grunkle Ford." Dipper said to the man "She only has done that about three times in here."

Mabel punched her brother slightly in the arm before starting to run to her favorite store.

"I'll better go check on her." Stan said before calmly walking to the direction his niece had run to.

"Grunkle Ford, do you want to search for the new edition of D, D and more D?" Dipper asked with a smile on his face.

"Sure, let's go."

* * *

"Grunkle Stan, what shade of pink is better?" the girl asked to her grunkle while holding two balls of yarn in her hands.

"Er, pumpkin, they look the same for me." The man answered.

"What? They're obviously not the same!"

"Believe me, they are the same."

"Hey, look! Grunkle Ford and Dipper are here." The girl said, pointing towards the store entrance, where a slightly sad Dipper and Ford were looking for them. "Over here!"

The man and the boy went towards their twins.

"Woah, kid, why the long face?" Stan asked.

"They didn't have the new edition of the game." Dipper said, a little sad "I'll order it on the internet."

"That's sad broseph." Mabel put a comforting hand over the boys shoulder, befores asking an important question to him "So, what shade of pink is better?"

Dipper blinked, looking at the balls of yarn "They look the same."

"They don't."

"Sweetheart, there is almost no difference between them."

"But there is a difference, right?" the girl showed the yarn to Ford "Which one is prettier?"

Ford put a hand on his chin, before answering while pointing to the girl's left hand "This one."

"Great!" the girl chose the small ball of yarn, put it on a small basket and went to check other colors.

"Did you really see the difference?" Stan asked to his brother while watching Mabel showing two yellow balls of yarn to her brother.

"Of course not." Ford answered "But she wanted an answer."

Stan chuckled "Huh, genius."

"Well, let's go with the kids." The men went towards the young pair of twins.

"Hey, are you almost ready?" Ford asked, before playfully carrying the girl.

However, Mabel, instead of asking for a piggyback ride like she would have, stayed froze for a moment, confusing Ford.

"Hey, are you okay, sweetie?" he asked, putting her on the floor. Dipper went closer to his sister and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh? Yeah! I'm okay!" the girl chuckled nervously "I'm not just in the mood for a piggyback ride, L-let's go!"

Stan shared a confused glance with his brother before paying for the girl's stuff.

The four Pines stayed silent all the road back, Mabel didn't speak even when they made a stop to buy some coffee, she seemed in deep thought.

"Hey, Mabel, want to play mini golf when we get home?" Dipper asked, trying to cheer up his sister.

"Huh? Oh, yeah" Mabel smiled at him, but her smile didn't reach her eyes "Let's play!"

Dipper frowned at his sister's down mood, but said nothing.

When the family arrived to the Shack, the twins quickly went to the attic to play mini golf.

"Am I the only worried about our niece?" Stan asked to his brother.

"Of course not. I haven't seen her that sad since the incident with my machine" Ford commented, frowning at the memory.

"Well, something's up. Do you think it has to do with the men that attacked her and Dipper?"

"I don't know. I mean, we caught them and now they're in jail. She shouldn't be worried about them."

* * *

In the evening, two men were discussing about what to watch on TV.

"Stanley, for the last time, I don't want to see "The Duchess approves"'

"Hey, it's a nice and serious movie that changes your perspective in serious aspects of life."

Stanford rolled his eyes at his brother. "Ugh, while we decide what to watch, let's watch the news."

The older twin changed the channel to see a not pleasant news.

"California rates in crime increased in a 10% in the last year."

"Ugh, this is depressing" Stan commented before hearing small footsteps hurrying upstairs "What…?"

"Was that one of the kids?" Stanford asked in a mumble.

"Probably, should we go and check on them?" Stan asked before they both heard their concerned nephew.

"Mabel! What's wrong?"

"Yes, we should definitely go see what's happening."

* * *

Dipper had been peacefully reading his mystery book when his sister came running to their bedroom and went directly to her bed.

"Mabel?" he asked concerned. He then noticed his sister's small sobs while she escaped to sweater town "Mabel! What's wrong?"

"Mabel is not here." She said, making her brother sigh. "She is in sweater town."

Dipper heard someone open the attic door while he headed towards his sister.

"Mabel, pumpkin, what's wrong?" Stan asked in concern.

"Sweater town is not receiving calls right now, please, leave a message."

Stan and Ford entered the room and sat in the side of the girl's bed.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" Ford asked, putting a hand in his niece back.

"Talk to us, Mabel." Dipper said to her "Come on, we want to help you."

The girl slowly got out of sweater town before sighing, her eyes closed all the time.

"I'm scared of leaving the shack." She mumbled, confusing the men and the boy.

"But… Mabel, those men were caught. "Dipper said to her. "Why are you scared"

"It's not just them." She said, watching her small hands and her grunkles' hand "I mean… when grunkle Ford held me in the mall I remembered those men attacking us and I realized…" the girl hide her face in her knees. "I'm too small!"

"Sweetie, you're a 13 year old, you are supposed to be small." Stan said to her, confused.

"Yeah but… Even when I fought lots of monsters last year, I couldn't defend myself a few days ago and… sometimes I'll fail in defending myself and…" the girl's eyes were full of tears. "I'm small and anyone can carry me without trouble. Even Dipper is stronger than me now! It's not fair…"

Mabel began to cry again and Dipper embraced her, not knowing what to say.

Ford and Stan shared a concerned look. So that's why she was affected by the news…

"Mabel, listen to me." Ford called Mabel's attention "You are right, you are a small girl and, yes, the world outside can be dangerous." Mabel flinched at his words while Stan frowned at his brother. "But that doesn't mean you need to stay here to be safe. Sweetheart, don't be afraid. We can protect you, and we can teach you how to defend yourself."

"Yeah, and don't worry when we go back to California." Dipper smiled gently at his sister. "We'll watch each other's back, and I'm gonna protect you whenever I can."

"You mean it?" Mabel asked, hope in her eyes.

"Yes, definitely, absolutely." He said, playfully before chuckling at his sister's smile.

"Well, now that that's settled, let's go have some dinner." Stan said "I don't know about you, but I'm in the mood for a hamburger at Greasy's Diner."

"Yeah! Junk food!" Dipper and Mabel laughed before going out of the room.

"Shouldn't we give them healthier food?" Ford asked, raising an eyebrow at his brother.

"Nah, let them enjoy their junk food while they can" Stan said to his brother "They're just kids."

The four Pines went to Greasy's Diner. Mabel was not longer afraid.


End file.
